Love Beats Every War
by RexieCakes
Summary: What if Alpha And Omega wasn't like it was in the movie?This is how I think it would be.Review, and Read people the story is sure to surprise and please ya!C:
1. New Friends

"Humphrey, Lilly!"Eve yelled calling her pups to the den.

Within seconds her two young puppies ran into sight, and up to her.

"Yes mom?"Humphrey, and Lilly asked in unison.

"Your father, and I have to attend a meeting with the leader of the Eastern pack today, and since we have no one else

to watch you two you're coming with us,"Eve explained.

"B-But it's a meeting it'll be so boring for us!"Lilly cried.

"Sis is right!"Humphrey agreed.

"Now, now you two I'm fully aware that you two think you'll be bored, however you won't be because Tony the Eastern pack's leader will be bringing his pups too,"Eve added.

"We'll get to make new friends!"Lilly cheered.

"Yes this will be awesome!"Humphrey said.

"Well come on your dad is waiting by the hunting grounds for us so let's get going,"Eve said as she stood up.

Then Humphrey, Lilly followed their mother to meet up with their dad, wondering that these other pups would be like.

* * *

"Garth, Kate!"Tony called.

"Coming dad!"

"I can't beleave you stepped on my tail!"Kate added growling as she, and her brother left the den.

"You stepped on Kate's tail?"Tony asked as his pups walked up to him.

"It was an accident!"Garth protested.

"Look we'll deal with this later right now we must get going!"Tony pointed out.

Kate, and Garht both let out a sigh and followed their dad to the meeting.

Finally both packs arrived at the creek and the Westein pack jumped onto the Easteren side for the meeting, and everyone sat down.

The adults began to talk while both pairs of pups looked at each other.

"Hey we should go over to our side and play with 'em!"Lilly suggested.

"Think they'd actually come?"Humphrey questioned.

"Of course they'll come we're awesome after all!"Lilly smirked.

"Good point,"Humphrey added as he waved at Kate, and Garth to follow them.

Both of the Eastren pups looked at each other for a moment before getting up, and following the other pups.

When they saw Lilly, and Humphrey jump over the creek they got the idea and jumped over it joining them.

"So what do ya need?"Garth asked.

"Garth!That's rude it's clear they just wanna play!"Kate barked.

"Yes we do!See our mom told us your dad was bringing you two with so we wanted to make new friends!"Humphrey explained.

"Well that sounds nice,"Kate replied looking at Humphrey.

"Yeah,"Garth finally agreed rolling his eyes.

"Oh don't mind Garth he just doesn't like new wolves!"Kate laughed.

"That is not true!"Garth snapped growling at his sister.

"It is so true!"Kate teased as she began laughing.

"Wow...you two are funny!"Lilly giggled.

"Thanks!"Kate responded.

"No problem!"Lilly said smiling at the tan pup.

"So what's your names?"Garth asked.

"I'm Lilly, and this is my brother Humphrey!"The white pup answered.

"Well I'm Kate!and this is my brother Garth!"Kate added.

"Nice to meet ya!"Lilly said.

"It's nice to meet you too!"Kate replied.

Within seconds both girl pups were chatting up a storm.

"Gosh it's as if they're sisters or something!"Garth pointed out seeing how quickly the female pups started opening up to each other.

"Yeah,"Humphey agreed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Humphery,"Garth said as he smiled at the grey pup.

"Thanks and same goes for you!"Humphrey replied.

Garth smiled again and then both of the male pups began to talk as well.

And then before they knew it all four pups were talking together, running around, and having fun.

Sadly though their play time was interrupted by Tony.

"Garth, Kate time to go!"Tony said from the other side of the creek as Winston, and Eve jumped back to the Western territory.

"Bye guys!"Kate, and Garth said in unison.

"Bye!"Humphrey, and Lilly said back not wanting their new friends to leave.

After that both families made their ways back to their homes, and both Garth, and Kate wondered if they could see

Lilly, and Humphrey again as Lilly, and Humphrey wondered the same about them.

* * *

**Yay first chapter is done!Well...what do ya think so far hmm?8D I have great ideas for this story and they'll be sure to show in coming chapters!owo so review?I shall update soon.C:**


	2. A Place All Are Own

Garth we're not supposed to do this!"Kate pointed out.

"No ones around Kate it'll be fine!"Garth replied.

"I don't know Garth I mean it's against pack law to cross into the other's territory without a reason,"Kate added.

"We have a reason though!We wanna see Lilly, and Humphrey!"Garth smirked.

"I meant a better reason,"Kate groaned.

"Oh don't be such a scaredy wolf!"Garth laughed.

"I'm not a scaredy wolf!"Kate growled.

"Then come on!"Garth said as he jumped over to the Western territory.

"Eh...Alright,"Kate muttered as she jumped over the creek and then followed her brother.

"Now remember Garth we can't let anyone expect for Lilly, and Humphrey see us,"Kate added.

"I know, I know!"Garth hissed.

Kate rolled her eyes at Garth as she kept on walking.

Soon the two pups came across the den's area and peaked out from behind some bushes.

"You see them?"Garth asked.

"Nope,"Kate answered as she eyed the land carefully.

"Hey wait isn't that them over there!?"Garth said pointing to the left where a Grey, and White pup were playing

together.

"Looks like it let's move closer though to make sure,"Kate replied.

Garth nodded and then both pups carefully walked behind some bushes, as they come up closer to the other pups.

"Humphrey watch this!"Lilly laughed as she began to chase her tail.

"What's so amazing about that?"Humphrey asked.

"Nothing it's just fun!"Lilly added.

Humphrey smirked at his sister and then began to chase his tail as well.

"Humphrey, Lilly!"

Both pups stopped their playing and turned around to where the voice had come from.

"Garth, Kate!"Humphrey and Lilly cheered as they ran up to their friends.

"We came to see if you guys wanted to play!"Garth said.

"Of course we'd love to play!"Lilly responded.

"Yeah!"Humphrey agreed.

"Hey wait a minute though,"Kate sighed.

"What?"Garth asked as he and his friends looked at the tan pup.

"We can't be seen remember?"Kate replied.

"Oh yeah..."Garth said.

"Well we know a place that we can all meet up, without getting caught!"Humphrey added.

"Really?"Kate, and Garth asked in surprise.

"Yeah you see in the North part of Jasper there's no wolves, and we're allowed to play over there!"Lilly explained.

"That's perfect!"Kate cheered.

"Yeah it is come on we'll go there right now!"Humphrey said.

With that all four pups carefully made their way to the North part of Jasper.

"Hey guys wanna meet up here everyday?"Garth suggested as they sat down.

"Yes!"The other three pups said in unison.

"Alright then it's settled we'll come back here everyday!"Garth laughed.

With that the pups began to play a game of tag, and then hide and seek.

This was the start to some wonderful friendships!

* * *

**OWO so what do ya think?C: review and let me know!-is going to be updating as soon as she can-**


End file.
